Blood On The Water
by moment2moment
Summary: Finished! The much awaited final battle of Norrington and the crew of the Sea Serpant. Read and review! flames welcome
1. At the Gallows

Okay, here's the sad news. POTC are not mine! Whaaaaaaa! *Sniff* New characters will be added later on and they belong to me. Ask to borrow please. All Comments including flames, are accepted.  
  
Matt - Johnny Depp in my shower butt ass naked! Woot!  
  
Chapter 1: At the Gallows  
  
A crowd had gathered around Port Royal's gallows to watch the hanging of the infamous captain of the Black Pearl. The official stood on the wooden platform next to the prisoner, who was bound with rope. The official unrolled the document that he held in his hands and began to read it out loud.  
"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have been charged with treason of your willful commission of crimes against the crown."  
"Captain," Jack muttered, rolling his eyes. "Captain Jack Sparrow."  
The official continued his reading without acknowledging Sparrow. "Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be citied herewith: piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England."  
"Ah, yes." Jack smiled, remembering good times. The official paused and glared at Sparrow.  
Above the crowd, on a dais, Elizabeth Swann watched the event unfold. "This is wrong."  
"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law," her father, the governor, replied. "As are we all."  
She turned her attention back to the official and Jack's ever- lengthening list of grievances.  
"Also, sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead." The official folded the parchment. "May God have mercy on your soul."  
The noose was lowered around Sparrow's neck. Elizabeth watched, horrified. Just then, a handsome man pushed his way up to the dais. Only when he was close did she realize that it was Will Turner with an outrageous feather sticking out of his hat.  
"Governor Swann. Commodore." Both men nodded in greeting. Will turned to face his heart's desire. "Elizabeth. I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you. I love you." He gave her a small smile and disappeared into the crowd.  
Elizabeth blushed. She turned away from her father and her fiancé. AS she did, a flash of color caught her eye. A familiar parrot perched on a nearby branch.  
She began to breath faster. " I can't breathe." She fell backwards, gaining the attention of her father.  
"Elizabeth?" He and the Commodore knelt beside the unconscious girl.  
Meanwhile, Will was blocked in by the mass of people. He saw the hangman going to open the trapdoor on the gallows. "Move!" he cried as he threw his sword.  
It lodged itself into the wood just as Sparrow dropped. His feet hit the metal giving him a foothold. While Will fought his way to the gallows, Sparrow managed to cut himself loose.  
"Here!" Sparrow threw one end of his rope bindings to Will, keeping the other end for himself.  
They charged the steps and the Commodore's advancing guards. With the rope held taunt, they tripped many guards. It was only once they had reached the tower that the two men were cornered by the guards, guns cocked and aimed.  
"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you," Commodore Norrington said to Will, not hiding the disgust in his voice. He stood beside the Governor, whose face was red with anger.  
"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me?" Governor Swann demanded. "By throwing in you lot with him? He's a pirate!"  
"And a good man," Will replied.  
Jack pointed to himself and proudly mouthed, "That's me."  
"If all I have achieved here," Will continued, "is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."  
"You forget you place, Turner," Norrington said, slowly losing his cool.  
"It's right here. between you and Jack."  
"As is mine." Much to everyone's surprise, Elizabeth pushed past the guns to stand beside Will.  
"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann cried. "Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake, put them down!"  
"Stand fast!" Norrington commanded, contradicting the Governor. He silenced the Governor with a glare and focused on Elizabeth. "You would choose to die with a pirate and a treasonous blacksmith than stand by me as my bride? You are my fiancé! You belong to me, you ignoble wench!"  
Will raised his sword and pointed it at Norrington. Elizabeth touched his arm and shook her head.  
To Norrington, she replied, "I am not your property nor was I ever. I choose to die, if that is indeed the case, rather than help you retain your image. That is why you wanted to marry me, is it not?" She paused, but Norrinton didn't reply. "It would be the next logical step in your climb to higher power. First, become Commodore. Then, marry the Governor's daughter. What then? Would you become the King of England?"  
"No." She shook her head violently. "I will not be your. poppet! So kill us or release us, but you will never have me. I will stand by Will and by Jack Sparrow."  
"Captain," Jack whined. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow." Everyone was silent as all eyes focused on him. "What?"  
Norrington showed no sign of emotion. He ignored Sparrow's outburst. Instead, he drew out his own pistol and cocked it.  
"Very well, Elizabeth." With his finger on the trigger, he took aim."  
"Commodore Norrington! I will not stand for this!" Governor Swann came out of his daze. "You cannot shoot my daughter!"  
"Sir, as you said earlier, I am bound by the law. A traitor's death would be far more painful than the death I can administer."  
"But she's my daughter!"  
As they argued, Elizabeth gazed out on the harbor. Much to her amazement, a war-beaten ship with black sails had crept up close to the tower as possible without anyone noticing. "Will," she whispered. "Look."  
Will followed her gaze. "Elizabeth, get down," he whispered back.  
"Why?" she asked as she knelt down.  
Will did the same. "Because they're preparing to fire." Her eyes went wide.  
"I am the Governor! I gave you the title of Commodore and I can take it away. I - wait! What's that noise?"  
Jack looked around. "Alright, which one of you blokes is whistling?"  
  
Norrington paused. "That's not whistling."  
"It's cannon fire!" Governor Swann screamed, diving for cover.  
"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled, pulling the pirate down as a cannonball soared through the air right where his head had been.  
"Will people stop trying to blow holes in my ship?" Jack watched in horror as Norrington ordered return fire.  
"There must be a way out of this." Will searched for a safe way to escape.  
Elizabeth suddenly grabbed Will's arm. "The battlement. we could go over the battlement."  
"Right you are, love," Jack agreed, "I'll meet you eunuchs on the Pearl!" he called as he dove into the water.  
Will shook his head. "The rocks will tear us to pieces! It's insane!"  
"Well, I've got to try!" She wrenched free of his grasp and followed Jack's lead.  
"ELIZABETH!" Will took off after her. Just as he cleared the battlement, he felt something sharp nip at his side.  
"Throw out the rope!" Jack commanded. "Get that blacksmith on board." He grinned. Once Elizabeth and Will were safely below decks, Jack turned to Gibbs. "I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code."  
Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "We figured they were more actual. guidelines.  
Cotton handed Jack his hat. "Thank you."  
Anamaria came up behind him and draped his coat around his shoulders. "Captain Sparrow, the Black Pearl is yours."  
Jack walked over to the helm. "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now. bring me that horizon. He took out his compass and began to hum. "And really bad eggs. drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." 


	2. The Streets of Tortuga

Chapter 2: The Streets of Tortuga  
  
Tortuga was exactly how Will remembered it. The streets were filled with all manner of people, touching, drinking and having a jolly good time.  
"So let me get this straight," he said, sidestepping a drunken whore looking for some fun. "We drop anchor on the backside of this island, row into the harbor, find a place to bunk for the night, buy provisions with what little money we have, and come tomorrow morning, we row back out to the ship all the while trusting that the Pearl will not be spotted by any part of the Royal Navy?"  
"Aye." Jack scanned the streets, looking for any girl that might come up and slap him. "The first place the Commodore is going to look for the Pearl is on the Isla de Muerta."  
"Because of the gold?"  
"Yes." Jack directed the group into a dimly lit tavern where the bartender ushered them into a private room.  
Elizabeth sat in the seat between Jack and Will. She slid her arm around Will's waist, and immediately apologized when he grimaced.  
"I'm alright." He took her hand in his. "Honest. The bullet only nicked me. In a couple of days, I'll be as good as new." She nodded. "I worry too much. I'm sorry."  
"There's nothing to be sorry for." He kissed her passionately until he realized that the room was watching them.  
"What are you staring at?" Elizabeth demanded, glaring at every single pirate.  
Jack grinned. "You've the makings for a fine pirate, love."  
"Me? A pirate? That's absurd."  
"Why?" Anamaria asked as their drinks arrived. "An' don't tell me it's because you a girl."  
"No, it's not because I am a woman." She took a sip of her rum, something she was growing increasingly fond of. "There are many reasons. I can't fight, let alone kill. I know barely anything about ships, and therefore cannot sail."  
"And yet you stood your ground when faced against Barbossa," Will interrupted.  
"Ye had a cool head when Jack here was at the gallows," Gibbs added. "Ye'd have done much to save our captain."  
"And I've never seen another female give orders in a battle like you did when the Interceptor was giving chase to the Pearl." Anamaria smiled. "You know much about ships. I never would have thought to shorten the distance between to ships and surprise the enemy."  
Elizabeth blushed at Anamaria's compliment. These people were her friends, pirates or not.  
"You have the makings for a fine pirate, love," Jack repeated. "Will you join us?" He held out his hand.  
"Will?"  
Will sighed. "I was a pirate in blood and now I am one in mind."  
"Very well." She gripped Jack's hand with a force she didn't know she possessed. "You teach, I learn. DO we have an accord?"  
Jack returned her grip and was pleased when she didn't flinch. "Agreed."  
The room broke out in cheers as glasses were banged together. Elizabeth downed the rest of her rum in one gulp. Jack clapped his hands.  
"Well done, lass," Gibbs said, refilling her mug. "Lesson one, learning to drink like a pirate. Ye've passed with flying colors."  
"Aye, that she did." Jack waited until after the serving girl had left the food before continuing. "Well, mates, everyone here now has a choice to make. That blasted Commodore is going to be hot on our heels. He'll come after us with a force much worse than Barbossa's."  
"Because of me." Elizabeth dropped her head. "If I hadn't joined you and Will and stood against Commodore Norrington, then you would all still be safe."  
"Nay, missy," Gibbs disagreed. "Norrington would still be after us simply because our captain is Jack Sparrow. That Commodore doesn't like his plans being changed, especially if it involves Jack not losing his head."  
Elizabeth nodded. "Perhaps."  
"Don't worry, love. I've the best crew in the Caribbean, that is if they don't want an out."  
"What do ye mean, Captain?" Gibbs asked, setting down his tankard of ale.  
"I ain't gonna lie to you. We got a long haul ahead of us and I won't stop anyone if they want an out."  
The crew grew dead silent. Nobody knew what to say. They all knew the danger that would be soon in coming, but nobody was prepared for Jack's proposal.  
Anamaria slammed her mug down onto the table. "Jack Sparrow, that's fools' spit. The Commodore'll be nothing compared to Barbossa, of that's I'm sure. I'm staying," she finished after a slight pause.  
"As are we all," Will agreed.  
More drinks were passed around, this time in a somber silence. It was late into the twilight when the crew disbanded, some to go in search of good times, others in search of a comfortable bed. Soon, it was only Jack, Will and Elizabeth walking through the busy streets.  
Jack led them to a house close to the harbor and knocked. The house was lit, but there was no movement inside.  
Jack knocked again and finally yelled, "Get off your lazy arse and open the door!"  
"Jack don't," Elizabeth pleaded. She swayed gently, the rum having given her a pounding headache. It was only Will's arm that kept her from falling over. "They may not be home. Most people are still out and about as seems the custom in. Torogo? Tomoga?"  
"Tortuga, darling. Tortuga," Will corrected.  
"Oh. Tortuga."  
Jack continued to knock, completely ignoring his companions. Just as he was about to give up and walk to the nearest in for a room, the door opened. Out of the shadows, a hand snaked into the light to slap Jack across the face.  
Holding his still-throbbing cheek, he said, "Hello, Lacey." 


	3. Captain, Friend, and Foe

Chapter 3: Captain, Friend, and Foe  
  
"Worthless scum! I ought to run ye through! Thinking ye could just show up? What did ye think ye'd say? 'Hello, love. Remember me? I need a place to sleep for the night an' I'll be gone again come morning"? I should have you keenhauled under ye're own ship!"  
Elizabeth stared at the cup that she held in her hands. She and Will sat at the kitchen table while Jack tried to defend himself from the mysterious woman named Lacey, doing a pitiful job of it.  
"Ye're not but a scurvy swab! Why should I waste my time with the likes of ye and yourn?"  
There was a long pause before Jack replied. "You should waste your time because of what we once had."  
Nobody moved, waiting for another one of the woman's outbursts. Jack dropped into a vacant chair, crossed his arms, and glared at the woman, daring her to say anything. She sat down across from Elizabeth and smiled at the younger woman.  
"I'm sorry 'bout all that, love. Jack's been a royal pain in my arse for some odd years, ever since I left his command and the Pearl behind me." She took a swig from her mug. "Now, who are ye?"  
"Mine name's Elizabeth Swann, and this is Will Turner." Elizabeth didn't know what to make of this woman in front of her.  
"Swann? Hm. ah, yes! The Governor's daughter from Port Royal, although I'd heard ye was engaged to that damned Commodore. He's the reason that me crew's afraid to go for a sail."  
"I was to be married, but circumstances changed," Elizabeth replied, sipping her drink.  
"And you, Will Turner. I though ye were not but a tale told to explain the disappearance of our Barbossa. good riddance!" In a quieter voice, she said, "Ye finished what that father of yourn started. He'd be proud of ye, Will. Mighty proud indeed."  
The four of them grew quiet with the memories of old. It was Elizabeth who spoke first.  
"Excuse me, but what are we drinking?" she said, breaking the silence.  
"It's Chai tea," the woman replied. "Me crew brought it back from India on our last voyage."  
"Your crew?" Will questioned. "You're a captain?"  
She eyed Jack with a pure disgust. "Ye brought them here an' didn't tell them anything?"  
Jack shrugged. "They didn't ask, I didn't tell."  
"What a load of sailor piss." She turned to Will and Elizabeth. "I am Captain Lacey Morgan of the Sea Serpent."  
"Morgan?"  
"Yes, Elizabeth, as in the granddaughter of Captain Henry Morgan who set down the Code of the Brethren. Gods, don't people ever wonder about anything else?" She sighed at the look on Elizabeth's face. "It's not ye're fault for wondering, love. It's not ye I'm talking 'bout, so don't be taking anything I said to heart." Turning to Jack, she continued, "As for ye, I don't know where ye're loyalties lie, but know this: cross me, Sparrow, and ye'll taste me steel. Savvy?"  
"Aye." Jack stood and rummaged through the cabinets. He laughed at his victory when he found a bottle of rum. "Aha! You say all you drink now is this. Chey. Caihin. Chan. Chin."  
"Chai," Elizabeth supplied.  
"Chai! That's the one. Chai tea, but I knew the rum would not've gone far."  
"No, the rum is not gone and it'll never be. Sometimes we all need a drink, and I think such a time is now."  
Lacey poured the drinks and in no time at all, everyone had forgotten their worries and began to become friends.  
  
Although they had been up until the stars had gone to bed, Lacey had suggested and Jack had insisted on not being up not long after the sunrise to buy provisions. Will, nursing a hangover unlike anything he had ever felt, took the better part of an hour trying to rouse Elizabeth. She had taken it upon herself to try and match Jack in drinking rum the night before. Once Elizabeth was dressed and presentable, the foursome headed out into public.  
The market was bustling with an activity completely opposite from the previous night, Shops and stalls were opening for business, owners eager to sell their wares. Smells filled the air with fragrant aromas. Elizabeth took in everything, savoring every minute detail.  
The first stop was the tailor's. Lacey badgered Elizabeth into buying a couple of men's shirts and breeches.  
"They feel so weird!" Elizabeth complained, tugging at the material.  
"Trust me," Lacey replied; "when ye've been on a ship for a couple of weeks, ye'll be grateful you have them."  
Elizabeth finally agreed to the shirts, downing a pair of breeches and letting the tailor dispose of her torn and tattered everyday dress that she had been wearing. After paying, the group spread up. Jack and Lacey headed to the butcher's while Will and Elizabeth drifted through the streets.  
"Come in here with me," Will said, pulling Elizabeth into a shop whose window was filled with jewelry.  
The owner was a short, stocky man with a giant smile. "Good morning and welcome to Bandwith's Jewels and Gems. My name is Bandwith. How may I help you on this fine day?"  
Will took out his change purse. "I would like to buy a gift for my companion here."  
"What sort of gift did you have in mind, my good sir?" Bandwith's eyes were honest, not fake like most shop owners.  
"A ring."  
Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Will?"  
"If I'm wrong, Elizabeth, please tell me now," Will said.  
"You're not wrong," she replied, throwing her arms around his neck.  
He kissed her like he would never let her go, ignoring Bandwith's gawking. When they were finished, Bandwith sized Elizabeth's finger and showed the couple his selection of rings.  
Only a few moments later, Elizabeth had a delicate emerald sparkling on her left hand and was stepping out into the warm, morning sunshine. Will soon followed, his purse significantly lighter, but having a heart full of love. They hadn't gone ten paces when Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks, causing Will to walk into a mud puddle.  
"What is it?"  
She couldn't answer him. Instead, she just pointed. In another doorway, partway down the street, stood a guard dressed in red and white with the crest of the Royal Navy on his arm. 


	4. Anchors Aweigh

Alright! I'm finished. It's all over. Final chapter. Long time in coming I know but I'm happy with it. Let me know what you think. I may rewrite the ending. Any suggestions?

Chapter 4: Anchors Aweigh

Lacey's house was bustling with activity even before Will and Elizabeth had reached the front door. Anamaria could be heard yelling orders from the back room, having Gibbs and the other crewmembers of the _Black Pearl_ organize the day's purchases. Elizabeth ran into the kitchen, colliding with an unknown man.

"Whoa!" he cried, catching the flagon of rum that had almost hit the ground. "Where's the fire, missy?"

"Please move aside," Elizabeth replied. "I have to speak to Jack Sparrow immediately."

"Immediately?" The pirate grinned. He was obviously of Spanish dissent, with a long scar running down his right cheek. "Or not so immediately?" He reached for her, grabbed her arm, and was shocked to find a small revolver pressed into his groin.

"I'll say it again… get out of my way." When the pirate didn't move, she cocked the gun. "Now," she growled.

He stepped to his left as Elizabeth raised the gun to aim at his chest. "Lesson two must have been defending myself against unwanted attention, so let's get this straight. I do not want you to make any more passes at me. You got that, Spaniard?"

The man visibly gulped. "Yes, ma'am. I got it."

Lacey laughed from the doorway. "Aye, Lizzy m' dear. Lesson two was well learned, wasn't it, Banito?" She took Elizabeth's arm and led her upstairs to where Jack was packing. "Sparrow, this lass is a mighty fine addition to ye're crew. Balls of solid rock, that one has."

Elizabeth shrugged Lacey's arm away. "Jack, Commodore Norrington has men here in Tortuga. I saw them with my own eyes!"

Without saying a word, Jack shoved his clothes into the pack faster. Lacey stared at Elizabeth in disbelief.

"Already? Are you sure?"

"Do you doubt me, Lacey?" Elizabeth's eyes were full of rage, daring the older woman to answer negatively.

"No, she doesn't." Will appeared in the room holding his bags as well as his fiancé's. "Do you, captain?"

"Lads, listen up!" Lacey yelled, dashing down the stairs into the common room where her crew lounged. "We sail at first light. Make ready my ship."

Jack winced. "Pardon? Why not my ship?"

"She's right. The _Pearl_ will be under guard by now. _The Sea Serpent_ is the only way to escape that blasted Norrington." Anamaria handed Jack his hat. "Captain, let her go."

"I'll not be leaving me ship."

"Then we'll leave you." Lacey's eyes clouded over. "Don't think we won't."

Jack thought for a few moments before saying, "Aye then. I suppose it's all a bit superfluous, really. What are we waiting for?"

Dawn came all too quickly as Lacey led Will, Elizabeth, and Jack through the streets of Tortuga, creeping through back alleyways and keeping to the shadows. _The Sea Serpent_ was anchored in the harbor, crew on board, ready to sail.

"Ye are the slowest bunch of landlubbers that I've n'er come up against. Move faster!" Lacey hissed.

Once the crew from the _Pearl_ was safely hidden from view, Lacey gave the orders to haul up the anchor. Below deck, Elizabeth toyed with the flame from a single candle. Alone, she could hear the water splashing the sides of ship and the crew running across the boards above her.

"We meet again, my dear."

Elizabeth gazed beyond the candle and let out a blood-curling scream as she came face-to-face with Norrington.

"Is that any way to greet your fiancé?" Norrington asked. "Now, I'm going to give you one chance… just one chance to see the error in your previous actions or my men will swarm over this ship, killing all on board."

"You wouldn't. You wouldn't dare," Elizabeth spat.

"Oh believe me, I would."

Elizabeth thought of Lacey, her mentor and friend. She thought of Jack, with his crazy notions, but forgiving heart. She thought of Anamaria, who taught Elizabeth how to be a good pirate. She thought of Will and how much she loved him, Elizabeth shuddered to think about what Norrington would do to Will. She couldn't let her true love die.

"I will return with you," she whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"I will return with you and be your wife on one condition."

Norrington raised his eyebrows. "And that would be?"

She took a deep breath. "That Will and the others are left alone. That you allow then to sail on and not follow them. Do this and I will go with you."

"Done."

He grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs to where the crew of both ships stood. Will made a move to go to Elizabeth, but found a sword in his path. Elizabeth counted her friends, but found Lacey to be absent.

"Gentlemen, Miss Swann has agreed to marry me and leave these pirates behind." Elizabeth's attention returned to the Commodore and to his speech to his me. "Once we are off of this island, the pirates are to be brought to Port Royal to await their trials. Their ships are to be burned, their belongings confiscated. Am I understood?"

"You promised!" Elizabeth cried, attempting to wrench free of Norrington's grasp.

He smirked. "So I lied, just as you did."

"But sir, steel n'er does."

Norrington turned towards the sound of the female voice and found a sword less than an inch away from his neck. "Who are you?"

"I am Lacey Morgan, captain of this ship. And ye, sir, are trespassing. All of ye, drop ye're swords or the Commodore will get his red blood all over me ship." The crew did as she commanded, closing in as a group while the former captives of Lacey's ship secured them with rope. "Now Norrington, if ye'd just step to that ladder yonder, this whole mess will be behind us." She motioned for Norrington to back up to the railing.

"Lacey, don't," Elizabeth pleaded.

"Must be done, me girl. He knows too much."

"Then let me have him." Elizabeth picked up a fallen sword and took Lacey's place in front of him. "You would have killed me, taken my life as well as those of my friends. You would have destroyed ships, pillaged and plundered. You're no better than any pirate."

Norrington made no motion to defend himself.

Will turned to Jack. "Is she going to kill him?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't know, lad. Wait and see."

"Norrington, I have every right to demand your life and to take it." She paused in an internal debate. "But I won't. I give you back you life."

"Lizzy! Ye can't be serious!"

"Ah, but I am, Lacey. I will not be the cause of blood on the water." She turned back to her captive. "However, the next time you follow me, I'll let Lacey have her way with you. Now… get off of me ship, ye worthless scum!"

She pushed her sword closer to Norrington, making him take a step backward into air. He landed in the water with a splash, sputtering to the surface.

Elizabeth laughed as she raced into Will's waiting arms. "I think I'm going to like being a pirate."

"Captain, what of the prisoners?" Gibbs asked Jack, who looked to Elizabeth.

"They are to be set free, left to fend for themselves in Tortuga," she answered. "Lacey, let's set sail. That horizon is looking more and more promising."

"Aye, that it is, Lizzy m'dear. That it is."

3


End file.
